


Rest and Get Better

by Gothic_Fairy



Series: Malec Drabbles [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec takes care of him, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Magnus is sick, sick!magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Fairy/pseuds/Gothic_Fairy
Summary: User said:Hi! I was wondering if you could do a prompt involving Magnus getting sick and not telling Alec about it, then Alec finds out and starts to frett over him?





	Rest and Get Better

Alec has never considered dating to be something important or necessary in his life. He’s seen Jace and Izzy go through some relationships and many one-time flings, but he didn’t feel the need to do so himself. Which, of course, meant that his dating experience was very close to an absolute zero. It also meant that he wasn’t really used to his date not showing up even after almost half an hour of waiting.  

It wasn’t a pleasant feeling, but it didn’t upset Alec. He was worried. He knew, Magnus wouldn’t just stand him up and leave him hanging unless something else had happened. Something bad.

“Mags?” Alec called out as soon as he opened the front door to Magnus’ loft. He tried to phone him several times, the sound of his voicemail sill ringing in Alec’s ears. 

He was cautious, carefully taking step after step in the dimly lit room. There were no signs of a break-in or a fight, but Alec’s heart still refused to slow down. He was a Shadowhunter. In situations like this, you assumed the worst.  

Alec was only halfway through the living room, when he heard a shuffling noise. He was ready for an attack, Seraph blade heavy in his hand, but it never came. Instead, he found a sleeping figure curled on the sofa, slender frame hidden under a thin blanket. There were dark shadows under Magnus’ eyes, his makeup smudged and faded on the edges, his brow furrowed in a restless expression. 

The sight made tension finally leave Alec’s body. Putting away the blade, he made his way towards Magnus, kneeling in front of him and resting a hand on his shoulder.

“Magnus?” He called again, more softly this time. It made Magnus shift and open his eyes, looking at Alec with confusion.  

“Alexander? What..? Oh, I missed dinner, didn’t I?” He tried to sit up, holding onto Alec’s arms as the world spun around him. “I’m sorry. I just closed my eyes for a second and..” 

“Hey, are you alright?” It was Alec’s turn to come closer, sitting next to him and placing his palm on the heated skin of Magnus’ cheek. “Are you sick? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want to worry you.” Magnus answered, looking at Alec. “It wasn’t so bad in the morning.”

“You should’ve told me.”  

Magnus’ body felt stiff and a bit numb after his uncomfortable nap and he didn’t have the energy to keep himself upright anymore. His eyes fluttered closed and he slumped against Alec, his fingers catching onto the fabric of Alec’s shirt.  

“We’re gonna get you to bed, okay?” Alec said after tightening his grip around Magnus. He half-carried, half-dragged Magnus towards the bedroom, resisting the tempting thought of simply scooping him up bridal style. Magnus was already dozing off as he helped him into some pajama bottoms and under the silky sheets. Alec tried to keep him awake long enough to fetch one of his potions.

“It’s going to take couple of hours before it truly kicks in.” Magnus spoke up quietly after Alec made him drink a glass of water and let him lie down against the pillows. 

“That’s okay. Tell me if you need anything, alright?” Alec replied, slipping behind Magnus and wrapping his arms around him. He could feel the feverish warmth of Magnus’s skin radiating under his fingertips as he placed a few small lingering kisses on his neck. “You just rest and get better.”   

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry it took so long! I started to write it right away, but I kinda got lost in all the fluff along the way and didn’t feel that it was completely according to your promt. So I wrote this one, hh. Hope you like it ;)
> 
> I’m still probably gonna post the first drabble, though. Let me know what you think :). 
> 
> Come say hi? - [Promt Me/Ask Me](https://gothic--fairy.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
